A Royal Kick
by SavedByGraceThroughFaith
Summary: A bunch of One-shots.
1. Prolouge

**_Prologue_**

In a land far away there lives a royal princess, Kimberly Anne Crawford. She prefers to be called Kim. Her parents rule over the kingdom of Seaford. Kim has friends throughout the kingdom. All of her friends are town's people. These people are Milton Krupnick, Jerry Martinez, Eddie Johnson, Jack (son) Brewer, Julie Robinson, Grace O'Dorthy, and Stacy Wiseman. Milton and Julie, Jerry and Grace, and Eddie and Stacy are all couples. Even thought Jack and Kim aren't dating (yet) they still act like a couple. Every day the gang gets together and does karate at the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Their sensei there is Rudy Gillespie. He acts like a man-child most of the time but he can be serious if he has to be. Jack and Kim are black belts, Jerry is a red belt, Eddie, Julie, Grace, and Stacy are blue belts, and Milton is an orange belt. That is an outlook of Kim Crawford's life,

**A/N- This story will be a bunch of one-shots based on this prolog. I should have the first chapter up by August 22. Here's a sneak peak at the first chapter. It's called Hurt Leads to Love. It will be a long chapter.**

Kim's P.O.V-

I am the first one to the dojo on this beautiful, windy afternoon. As I am walking into the change room I hear the door open and Jack walk in. Everyday Jack comes in with a new injury. Every time I ask him about them he walks away. As soon as I open the door to the change room two strong arms wrap around my neck. "Hey Kimmy." Jack says. I turn around and whack him in the chest. "Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie." I reply. I walk into the change room, put on my Gi and walk out to an unconscious Jack. WAIT, WHAT!

**A/N- Ohhh, cliffhanger.**


	2. Hurt Leads to Love

_Hurt Leads To Love_

_**Kim's P.O.V-**_

I am the first one to the dojo on this beautiful, windy afternoon. As I am walking into the change room I hear the door open and Jack walk in. Everyday Jack comes in with a new injury. Every time I ask him about them he walks away. As soon as I open the door to the change room two strong arms wrap around my neck. "Hey Kimmy." Jack says. I turn around and whack him in the chest. "Don't call me Kimmy, Jackie." I reply. I walk into the change room, put on my Gi and walk out to an unconscious Jack. WAIT, WHAT! I rush to over to him and find his back is bleeding. It kind of looks like he was cut with a knife. Now me, being royalty, know to apply pressure and call for help. I grab my towel and apply pressure. Crap, I forgot my phone at the palace. Fortunately Rudy walks in. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Rudy yells going into his serious mode. "Rudy I'll explain later. Right now calm down and go call for help." I reply letting tears escape my eyes. This is one of the few times I have ever cried. Kim Crawford doesn't cry but right now my best friend is hurt. _"He's more than a friend to you"._ My inner voice says. Okay yes, I Kim Crawford am in love with my best friend Jack Brewer. I am snapped out of my thoughts by the paramedics. Two of them load him into the ambulance while I give the other one Jacks basic information. They let me ride with him because #1 I am a princess and #2 I told them I would have them fired if they didn't let me ride. I jump into the back of the ambulance and grab Jacks hand. As the paramedics hook him up to all these different machines I sit and pray jack will be okay. When we arrive at the hospital they take him away. I sit in the waiting room and get a lot of stares. I'm a princess in a hospital waiting room, why wouldn't I get stares? I decide to call the gang to keep me company. Ten minutes later everyone walks in soaking wet. It must be raining. That explains why my clothes are wet. "Now explain" Rudy says in a rather harsh tone. "Okay" I begin as everyone crowds around me. "When I came out of the change room I found Jack unconscious on the mats. When I went over to him it looked like he had been cut by a knife. I started to apply pressure and that's when Rudy walked in and called for help. Now we are here." I state as tears letting tears cascade down my face. Just as I finish a nurse walks out. "Friends and family of…Jackson Brewer." We all stand up and the nurse walks over to us. "Jackson is awake and asking for Princess Kim." She says. "I'm Princess Kim" I reply. "Right this way" I follow the nurse to his room. He looks so fragile and weak. I walk over to the chair beside his bed. He looks over at me and smiles. "Hey Kimmy." "Hey Jackie. What happened to you?" I ask. "My dad believes it was my fault my mom left us when I was seven. For years he would just yell at me but last year it started to get physical. Of course I would always fight back. Last night he managed to grab a knife while I was getting up off the floor." He replies. I just let tears roll down my face. "Jack you can stay at the palace." I say. "Thanks" He replies. "So when are you going to tell the others?" "If you go get them I will tell them right now. I think they deserve to know." "Okay" I walk back out to the waiting area. Every one's eyes light up when they see me. "Jack wants to see everyone" They all jump us and follow me back to his room to an unexpected surprise; Jacks father. "Get out" I snarl. "Oh Jack you have a little princess to save you; not for long." He pulls out a gun, aims at me, and fires. The bullet skims my arm but it is still bleeding a lot. The last thing I hear before my world turns black is Jack calling my name.

_**Jacks P.O.V-**_

_** "**_KIM!" I yell. I get up and rush over to her applying pressure to her wound ignoring the searing pain in my back. Rudy takes my dad out and then is ushered out along with the rest of the gang while security takes my dad to the dungeon. Two nurses put Kim on a gurney and rush her out. A different nurse comes and helps me back to my bed.

_**-Time Skip-**_

It has been three hours and now I can go see Kim. A nurse is helping into a wheelchair when there is a knock at the door. She walks over and opens the door and there stands the King and Queen of Seaford. "Um…Hello your highnesses." "Jack we wanted to tell you that you are welcome to stay at the palace and that your dad has been placed in the dungeon for life." Says the King. "Thanks you." I reply "Also Kim is asking for you." "Okay sir I was just about to go see her." I reply. "Have a nice day then" Says the Queen. Then they are gone. The nurse pushes me to Kim's room, and over to her bed. "Call if you need anything" Says the nurse before she leaves. Kim's arm is wrapped in gauze and she is wearing a light ping gown like my blue one. "Kim can I tell you something" I ask. "Sure anything" Okay here I go. "Kim I am in love with you." I see tears start to form in her eyes. "I don't love you because your royalty but because of you personality. You don't care what other people think of you and you're not stuck up like all the other princesses." "Aww Jack I love you to." She replies. I get up and sit on the side of her bed. I lean in so that my lips are right above hers. "Tell me if you want me to stop." I kiss her and she kisses back. It wasn't a deep kiss but a kiss full of love. We didn't hear the door open, but when we broke apart we heard the gang yell "KICK PREVAILS" "Kimmy will you be my princess?" I ask "Of course my prince. Who could have known _**Hurt Leads to Love?**_

**A/N- 1133 words. Not as long as id like but I think it's good. Here is the beginning of my next chapter but I need a little help. Send me ideas please. I don't own anything but the story line.**

_**Kim's P.O.V-**_

Right now I am sitting in the palace garden crying in the pouring rain. Donna Tobin, my cousin, is visiting for the summer and is now dating Jack. That's right, Jack Brewer, my Jack. Ugh… I always have hated her. Donna has always been out to get me and now she has my most prized possession. I know Jack is looking for me right now but I really don't care.


End file.
